


Un destin c'est jamais fun

by Myu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Reincarnation, So much divergence!, Soul King Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: Entre les mondes, dans une grande salle cathédrale, une voix faible se fait entendre. « Je n’en peux plus, je veux voir l’extérieure de cette pièce, de ce château, de cette prison…. Il est temps que je fasse quelque chose pour moi. »---Les hommes sont guidés par des mains invisibles, leurs idées ne sont pas d’eux, mais ils se les approprient, et les déclarent comme venant de leur propre esprit, de leur propre volonté. Les hommes ont des destins, des rôles qui leurs sont attribués, des actes et des tâches à effectuer tout au long de leur vie.---Ichigo est un enfant comme les autres, qui rit, qui joue, qui pleure comme tous les autres. Un enfant heureux, dans une famille heureuse avec des parents et deux sœurs. Mais le destin en décide autrement, et les actions de deux hommes viennent perturber son avenir insouciant. A 15 ans, Ichigo sait que la vie est un peu une connasse, et que niveau Karma, il a dû faire quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû dans une vie antérieure.
Kudos: 21





	Un destin c'est jamais fun

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est parti d’une phrase dans le wiki bleach, et de mon idée que la fin du manga aurait pu être tellement mieux si seulement la fin s’était faite au milieu du manga, et d’une autre manière…. 
> 
> « Donc Aizen chercha à voler le Hōgyoku d'Urahara afin que son Hōgyoku "avale" celui d'Urahara, les 2 parties de chaque Hōgyoku complétant l'autre. » le Hogyoku étant « sphère de couleur bleu-violet composée d'une matière unique pensée pour être capable de supprimer les frontières entre Shinigami et Hollow, permettant à l'une des races d'atteindre les pouvoirs de l'autre. Cependant, sa réelle force réside en sa capacité à sentir les cœurs de ceux qui l'entourent et de matérialiser leurs désirs les plus profonds. »
> 
> Cette fic est également partie en couille quelque part entre janvier et Mars, elle a pris vie, et clairement je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé.

Entre les mondes, dans une grande salle cathédrale, une voix faible se fait entendre. « _Je n’en peux plus, je veux voir l’extérieure de cette pièce, de ce château, de cette prison…. Il est temps que je fasse quelque chose pour moi. »_

La présence qui occupait l’espace de cette salle disparut, et son absence laissa entrevoir l’importance qu’elle avait, l’espace qu’elle prenait. Cette présence royale, imposante, avait laissé derrière elle un vide, un trou noir, où l'absence brutale de sa présence fit apparaitre un gouffre sans nom. Et au centre de ce vide, un sceptre portant un seul globe transparent chuta. Le joyau du roi réfléchissait la douce lueur de la salle cathédrale, mais les reflets se répercutant sur le sol laissaient entrevoir des couleurs chatoyantes, des arcs-en-ciel et des nuances de couleurs encore inconnues.

La salle sombra dans le silence, et le temps s’écoula de manière presque invisible, le sceptre restant sur le sol, la pierre pulsant doucement au rythme d'une musique silencieuse, la musique de la vie.

Jusqu’au jour où le joyau se mit en action. Les éclats chatoyants brillèrent un peu plus chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde, éclairant la pièce d’une lumière aveuglante, avant de brusquement disparaitre dans un dernier éclat brutal et sur un son aigu. La pierre du roi doté de sa propre conscience n'avait qu'une volonté, retrouvé son propriétaire.

La pièce sombre dans la pénombre et le silence. Les années passent, les siècles passent, et le roi de la soul society reste invisible, inconnu, et surtout, disparu.

* * *

Les hommes sont guidés par des mains invisibles, leurs idées ne sont pas d’eux, mais ils se les approprient, et les déclarent comme venant de leur propre esprit, de leur propre volonté. Les hommes ont des destins, des rôles qui leurs sont attribués, des actes et des tâches à effectuer tout au long de leur vie.

C’est également le cas pour les esprits et tout être ayant une conscience. Ils sont maître de leurs choix, mais ils lorsque les mains du destin leur ont donnée une tâche, ils ne peuvent que l’accomplir, d’une manière ou d’une autre, même s’ils la fuient.

Parmi ces esprits, une conscience a pesé et jugé les hommes les plus approprié pour accomplir la tâche qu’elle souhaitait, elle trouva les hommes comme étant inapte, alors elle se tourna vers les esprits, vers ces personnes dotées de pouvoirs, de compétences qui leur permettaient selon elles de pouvoir intervenir dans les affaires des âmes.

Elle fut intriguée par plus d’une personne, jaugeant de leur capacité, de leurs destins, de leurs potentiels. Ce ne fut qu’après plusieurs décennies de solitudes que l’entité pris une décision. Elle murmura aux oreilles de deux hommes, leur donnant des idées, des souffles de génies, influençant leur conscience et leur inconscient, leur donnant un but, un objet à créer, une volonté à accomplir.

Et peu à peu, murmure après murmure, l’entité disparut, absorbée en partie par la destinée de ces hommes, se scindant en deux, et se rendant, malgré elle, plus fragile, plus influençable. Et en disparaissant, l’entité conféra à ces deux hommes un pouvoir inégalé par les autres, et une ambition qu’elle ne put contrôler.

Aizen Sosuke devint un shinigami renommé, admiré, désigné par ses pairs comme brillant, sympathique et toujours attentif aux autres. Ses idéaux premiers étaient d’aider la soul society, de pouvoir agir pour le bien être des shinigami et des esprits. Sa volonté, son but, ce qu’il pensait devoir accomplir pour être satisfait était de pouvoir aider le roi spirituel qui assure la balance entre les mondes et les âmes.

Les siècles passèrent, l’absence du roi rendit le monde instable, corrodé, friable sous les volontés individuelles. Et Aizen entendit un soupire porté par les vents, un soupçon s’insinuant dans son esprit. Malgré son devoir, malgré le destin qui lui semblait tracé, l’homme se vit en possession d’un pouvoir qu’il ne pouvait réellement appréhender.

Et le pouvoir insufflé au fur et à mesure des murmures a fini par se teinter d’une ombre de désir. Tout pouvoir corrompt, et un homme est de nature avare, avide de ce qu’il n’a pas encore, de ce qu’il ne peut pas atteindre.

L’âme d’Aizen Sosuke sombra dans la tentation, se déforma, se drapa dans des justifications douteuses pour tous ses actes lui permettant de se rapprocher de son but. La fin justifie les moyens. Et Aizen Sosuke qui aurait pu être un homme brillant, qui aurait pu mener ses comparses dans une aire de prospérité par l’exemple, qui aurait pu accomplir son rôle d’une tout autre manière, chuta. Il prit un chemin sombre, caché. Il masqua la dégradation de son âme par une façade affable, trompant ceux qui l’entouraient.

Urahara Kisuke était un gamin des rues du Rukongai, volant, mentant pour survivre au jour le jour. Et dont la seule salvation fut de servir les Shihoin, une famille noble réputée pour leur maitrise de la seconde division, de l'assassinat et du contrôle de la prison des shinigami. Urahara Kisuke gravit les échelons, ne semblant avoir qu'un seul but : avoir les clés et les capacités pour survivre et servir les Shihoin de la meilleure manière possible.

Au fond de lui, des murmures de possibilités, des chuchotements de rêves, de promesses d'avenirs, d'idées, d'inventions s’élevaient. Il prit le contrôle de la 12e division avec difficulté, mais cela lui permettait enfin de frôler ses rêves, de rendre réel ce qui semblait le hanter depuis son plus jeune âge. Un capitaine peut transformer sa division comme bon lui semble, et n’ayant pas été choisi dans la tradition de la 12eme, il possédait un certain nombre de liberté que d’autre n’avait pas.

Alors il changea, modifia sa division, mis en place des protocoles, libéra un prisonnier dont les idées pourraient lui permettre d’avancer, et il inventa, encore, et encore, de nouveaux prototypes, objets, outils, corps, mutations. Ces théories dépassaient le réel, et ses expériences s’enfonçait de plus en plus vers quelque chose d’obscure.

Mais là où, Aizen sombra, corrompu par cette recherche de pouvoir, là où Urahara aurait pu lui aussi sombrer, disparaitre emporté par ses ambitions et la possibilité de créer enfin un objet qui pourrait lui donner plus de pouvoir, il fut rappelé à l’ordre. La transformation inhumaine de quatre capitaines et quatre vice-capitaine, l’hollowfication brutale de ces camarades, sous le regard froid et calculateur d’Aizen fit brutalement réaliser à Urahara ce qu’il risquait de devenir s’il poursuivait sur cette pente glissante.

Cette réalisation brutale coupa net une grande partie de ses réflexions, horrifié par ce qu’il pourrait faire, Urahara, exilé dans le monde Humain, mit son temps et ses talents aux profits des nouveaux Vizard. Mais les murmures ne cessèrent pas.

Au fin fond de son esprit, les murmures s’agitaient, se faisait de plus en plus bruyant, d’années en années, pendant près d’un siècle, poussant Urahara à mettre de côté une partie de ses principes, de renoncer à une partie de ses résolutions. Un scientifique presque fou, dont le jugement est peu à peu ébréché par le temps qui passe.

Deux joyaux dotés d’un pouvoir impossible à imaginer pour des shinigamis, deux objets qui permettrait de détruire les barrières entre les hollows et les shinigamis…. Deux hogyoku créés par deux hommes de nature différente, guidés par des voix qu’ils sont les seuls à entendre.

Lorsque, cinquante ans après la disparition de huit capitaine, Aizen vit la mort de Shiba Kaien, un sentiment d’inconfort s’installa en lui, l’impression qu’il avait fait quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû, l’impression horrible que quelque chose avait échouée. Mais la corruption était déjà trop importante, et le murmure d’inconfort fut emporter par les chuchotements le poussant vers plus de pouvoir, plus de force, toujours plus.

Et lorsque Urahara posa les yeux sur Ishinn et sa future femme, les murmures qui le hantaient se mirent à chanter en chœur.

 _« Enfinenfinenfinenfin, lasolutionlasolutionlasolution_ »

Une litanie presque assourdissante.

* * *

Les trois Moires tissent le destin de chacun, qu’ils soient paysans, nobles, simples gens ou bien seigneur et dieux. Les trois moires veillent à ce que chaque fils trouve leur voie sur la grande tapisserie du monde, et lorsqu’un fils, une âme, décide d’aller à leur encontre, de prendre un autre chemin, les moires essayent de trouver comment le raccorder au reste de la tapisserie par des circonvolutions plus ou moins longues. Une de ses âmes avait défié son sort, et avait dévié de son tracé, croyant que sa place, sa position lui permettrait d’échapper à son rôle. Ce fils rouge fut perçu par les moires, qui lui firent prendre plus d’un détour, lui firent reprendre une vie, avant de devoir en débuter une seconde.

* * *

Ichigo est un enfant comme les autres, qui rit, qui joue, qui pleure comme tous les autres. Un enfant heureux, dans une famille heureuse avec des parents et deux sœurs. Les seules choses qui le départagent des autres, ce sont ses cheveux orange étincelant, et sa capacité à voir les âmes. A ses sept ans, il se dit que sa vie ne pourra être qu’heureuse, qu’il n’aura pas besoin d’apprendre réellement à se battre, et que sa mère sera toujours là pour lui.

Mais le destin en décide autrement, et les actions de deux hommes viennent perturber son avenir insouciant. A 15 ans, Ichigo sait que la vie est un peu une connasse, et que niveau Karma, il a dû faire quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû dans une vie antérieure. Parce que voir les fantômes, après 15 ans, il s’en était habitué, mais avoir la soudaine capacité de voir les monstres qui mange ces fantômes, et les « dieux de la mort » censé les protéger, ça reste un choc.

Un choc qu’il n’a pas le temps de vraiment d’appréhender, car en moins de deux heures, le voilà avec une épée dans la main, et un monstre à tuer lui-même, parce que la nana qui devait s’en charger a réussi à devenir inutile.

Heureusement pour lui, cela se fait facilement, et devenir un shinigami lui parait simplement reprendre une activité qu’il n’a pas fait depuis longtemps. Sa lame frappe juste, ses mouvements sont sûrs, et tout se fait avec une fluidité qui l’étonne presque, autant que cela semble étonner Rukia.

Il s’épanouit, vaguement sous les conseils de Rukia, mais plus parce qu’il a l’impression que tout ce qu’il fait, il l’a déjà fait au moins une fois.

Les jours passent, il rencontre Urahara, qui l’intrigue, comme si quelque chose devait se connecter entre eux, qu’une certaine compréhension devrait exister entre le jeune homme et ce scientifique un peu barge.

De son côté, Urahara reste tendu, dès que le jeune garçon s’approche, un sentiment qu’il pourrait méprendre pour de la culpabilité l’envahit à la vue de cet adolescent qu’il utilise pour ses propres objectifs. Un sentiment suffisamment présent pour qu’il oublie les murmures toujours présents se taire en sa présence, et reprendre dès que le rouquin disparait de son champ de perception.

_A moi, le mien, amoilemienamoilemienmienmienmien_

Et lorsque Rukia est emporté par son frère, lorsqu’Ichigo part à sa rescousse, lorsqu’il découvre morceau par morceau le Rukongai et la Seireitei. Lorsqu’il s’aperçoit que ces adultes, ces personnes centenaires sont aveuglées par leur idée de justice, et leur fonctionnement millénaire, corrompu depuis des siècles, Ichigo a peur de ce qu’il perçoit. Lorsqu’il croise le fer avec un autre shinigami, il est horrifié par ce qu’il sent émaner de ces épées, de ces âmes qu’il rencontre. Des hommes incapables d’écouter leurs propres âmes, des hommes qui enfouissent leur morales, leurs sentiments, leurs émotions, des hommes qui ne sont plus à l’écoute du monde qui les entoure.

Il a l’impression que la distorsion de ce monde est de son fait, qu’il en est le seul responsable et qu’il se doit de rectifier les choses, de rappeler à l’ordre chacune de ces personnes.

Aizen, libre de tout masque, continu de traiter Ichigo comme une expérience qu’il a réussi à mener à bien, une simple note de bas de page dans son historique à la recherche d’un pouvoir plus grand. Ce qu’il ne prend pas en compte, ce sont les quelques chuchotements qui se taisent à la vue de ce jeune homme sûr de lui, qui se bat férocement pour des hommes et des femmes qu’il ne connait que depuis peu. Ce qu’il ignore, c’est qu’entre les murmures corrompu à la recherche de pouvoir, une petite voix essaye de s’imposer, mais la corruption de l’homme a déjà fait son œuvre depuis plus d’un siècle, et cette voix de raison se fait engloutir.

Le Seireitei est en ruine, l’organisation a été éventré au départ d’Aizen, le Central 46 réduit à néant pour des raisons inconnus, et les capitaines ont encore du mal à concevoir la trahison de trois des leurs.

De son côté, Ichigo se bat avec une partie de lui-même, conscient que quelque chose ne va pas, que la balance fragile en son sein a été mise à mal. Il refuse de faire attention à l’état du gouvernement des shinigamis, mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’engranger des informations, de les garder dans un coin, avec un vague impression que _cela ne devrait pas être comme cela._

Il retourne dans le monde humain, emportant avec lui des cauchemars et des rêve étranges, ainsi qu’un médaillon censé lui donner une certaine autorité, pleinement conscient que les shinigamis n’ont pas appris de leurs erreurs, et qu’ils sont toujours enchainé à leur idée de justice passée. Il retourne dans le monde humain, en essayant d’ignorer comme il peut cette voix qui l’appelle Roi, à la fois comme une insulte et comme un titre qui lui est dû, en essayant d’ignorer la manière dont cette appellation résonne au plus profond de son être.

Mais la vie ne le laisse pas ignorer longtemps les choses. Le karma lui revient toujours en plein face, cette fois-ci sous les traits d’un homme blond, au large sourire, et aux propos plus que dérangeant. Battre une partie de lui ? S’en séparer, l’enfermer, l’emprisonner et la laisser souffrir seule ? Cela ne semble pas être une solution viable pour le rouquin, mais apparemment cela semble fonctionner pour le blond et ses camarades.

« _Hey, le Roi, tu vas pas les écouter quand même ! Tu sais ce qui est juste, tu sais ce qu’il faut faire !_ _Tu vois bien qu’ils sont complètement perchés dans leurs conneries !»_

Ichigo est pour l’une des rares fois, bien d’accord avec la voix de son hollow intérieur, parce que certes, l’albinos a besoin de quelques baffes dans la tête, mais il ne mérite pas d’être ignoré _ad vitam eternam_ , surtout si c’est une partie de son âme, une partie de son zampakuto. Et même si Ichigo aimerait bien dire tout cela à Hirako et au reste des Vizards, il sait que son opinion sera impopulaire, et surtout ignoré. Alors comme lors de son départ de la Soul Society, il fait comme si de rien n’était, il joue les idiots, sous les insultes et les remontrances de son hollow.

Il poutre le dit hollow dans son monde intérieure, histoire de pouvoir se défouler un peu, de lâcher un peu de stresse, et sous le rire hystérique de l’albinos, décide que finalement, il va garder le hollow bien présent. Par un hasard qui n’en est pas vraiment un, le vieux Zangetsu se retrouve en partie libéré de l’influence de l’albinos.

Et Ichigo, pour la centième fois, se demande ce que cela veut dire de lui d’avoir comme représentation interne, un monde presque stérile et à l’envers, et un vieux moralisateur qui n’a presque que des mauvais conseils.

Mais il se trouve que son passage chez les Vizards doit s’écourter, et qu’il n’a plus vraiment le temps de se poser des questions, ni même d’écouter les réponses. Car Aizen a commencé à déplacer ses soldats. Et outre les _arrancars_ et les attaques de Karakura, le rapt d’Orihime est la goute qui fait déborder le vase.

Le roux ne peut plus laisser cela passer, Aizen doit arrêter de faire ce qu’il fait, de dénaturer les shinigamis et les hollows, de chasser un pouvoir qu’il ne pourra jamais atteindre.

Cette bataille, cette guerre n’est plus une simple question d’aider les shinigamis. Non, c’est devenu personnel. Certes, Ichigo était déjà en plein milieu des machinations d’Aizen, mais cette fois-ci, l’adolescent riposte, répond, ce n’est plus une simple histoire de mondes. C’est une question de responsabilité, d’honneur, de devoir dire non à tout ce qui se passe.

Ichigo est et restera un protecteur, Ichigo est et restera un guerrier, pas un simple soldat, ni un simple pion que l’on peut se permettre de placer et de déplacer sans qu’il n’y ait de conséquences.

Alors il se jette dans la bataille, prêt à en découdre plus ou moins violement et avec plus ou moins de réflexion en fonction de ses attaquant. Et Ichigo n’est pas seul dans ses combats, il n’est jamais seul. Ses amis sont certes avec lui, mais au fond de lui, il a l’aide d’un albinos complètement fou et d’un vieux qui se prend pour un sage. Cela ne veut pas dire qu’il réussi tout ses combats sans blessures, mais même avec grande peine, il terrasse ses ennemis, et poursuit son chemin à la recherche de ce grand mégalomane qui veut contrôler le monde.

Les _nùmeros_ et les _fraccions_ ne font pas long feu face à la rage sourde de l’adolescent. Les arrancars lui demandent plus d’effort. Chaque échec est suivi par une réussite, une progression exponentielle, une réussite qui se justifie par son entêtement, et la certitude qu’il ne peut que vaincre ces hommes qu’il défit.

Il regrette un peu tout de même certains de ces combats… Grimmjow aurait pu être un allié en d’autres circonstances, un ami presque. Cette série de combat le plonge presque dans une mélancolie, attristé des « et si » et des possibilités qui ont été réduite à néant par un homme et un système. Un écho quelque part fait résonner son cœur, des chuchotements de _« tu aurais pu, tu aurais dû, tu es le seul qui pourrais »._ Une montée crescendo de murmures de diverses voix, qu’il pense connaître mais qu’il ne reconnait pas. Une série de sensations, de certitude et de connaissances qui s’empilent, s’entassent font un barrage jusqu’à ce qu’il cède.

Face à Ulquiorra, les murmures sont des cris, les certitudes des flashs sans connexions d’évènements, de choses qu’il ne devrait pas savoir mais qu’il connait comme s’il avait été là, toujours présent, invisible. Le combat escalade, les attaques sont de plus en plus vicieuses, les quelques paroles échangées sont brutales. Son hollow rie à gorge déployé, apparemment satisfait du chaos dans lequel Ichigo est plongé.

Et Ichigo se bat, attaque, contre et riposte en ayant l’impression d’être parfois aveugle et sourd à ce qui l’entoure et à son ennemi, emporter par une vision d’une salle sombre où un homme fait une promesse en échange d’une vie, par la vue d’enfants riant dans des rues anciennes, par la vision d’un hollow dévorant un autre parmi les ombres d’une forêt.

Tout s’arrête net.

Les murmures et les cris tombent dans le silence.

Les visions du _passé-présent-futur_ s’arrêtent pour laisser apercevoir le visage sombre d’Ulquiorra, les yeux ternes, des traces de larmes tatouées sur ses joues.

Et Ichigo réalise à peine ce que l’absence de sensation au niveau du torse lui indique avant qu’il ne sombre dans l’inconscient.

Au centre de son âme, le hollow ne rit plus, et le vieillard regarde ce dernier avec appréhension. Le visage de l’albinos affiche de l’inquiétude pour la première fois depuis qu’il existe.

« Oh merde...»

Un « oh merde » que l’on aurait pu lâcher quand on voit que son expérience est sur le point de nous péter à la gueule. Le « oh merde » de quand on réalise que l’échelle sur laquelle on est monté est en train de basculer. Le « oh merde » quand la vie nous a déjà cracher dessus toute la journée et qu’on vient de faire tomber son téléphone dans une bouche d’égout. Deux petits mots qui englobent à la fois un certain fatalisme, une lassitude, et également un mélange de « putain de karma/putain de loi de murphy/fallait bien que ça arrive/faut toujours qu’on touche le fond ».

Ces deux mots, si caractéristique de la vulgarité du hollow, indique pourtant au vieil homme que, là, franchement, la situation est loin d’être idéal. C’est un mélange entre le ton, et l’expression sur le visage de l’albinos, qui font réaliser à l’homme en noir que, non, là vraiment, c’est le début de la fin.

Parce que l’albinos sait parfaitement ce qu’Ulquiorra vient d’enclencher malgré lui. En détruisant le cœur d’une âme, en perçant de part en part Ichigo, alors que ce dernier était au centre d’un maëlstrom d’émotion, de vision, de sensation d’un autre temps, l’arrancar vient d’assurer que la boite de pandore, jusque là résistant vaillamment à toute tentative d’ouverture, allait se briser.

Cet ensemble de circonstances, associé aux pouvoirs d’Inoue, qui traverse le temps, et rend aux choses leur état originaux, permet à Ichigo d’accéder à quelque chose d’imprévu. L’adolescent, en cet instant, peu toucher une partie d’un pouvoir qu’il n’est pas censé maitrisé, pas encore. Les restrictions naturelles qui empêchait à l’ordre des choses de se briser ont disparut sous la brutalité d’un arrancar, et sous les soins désespérée de la rouquine.

La conscience d’Ichigo Kurosaki, perdu dans un néant obscur, n’est qu’à moitié conscient de ce qu’il se passe hors de son corps. A moitié conscient qu’une partie de son âme vient de prendre en main un pouvoir incommensurable, et que ce pouvoir, sans contrôle de sa part, à pris en mains son corps.

« Qui est tu ? » La réponse du brun reste sans réponse. Et lorsqu’enfin, l’entité ayant pris possession du corps d’Ichigo ouvre la bouche, c’est pour lâcher un cri inarticuler, un cri de dominance, un cri d’intimidation.

* * *

Dans le monde intérieur, l’albinos se passe une main sur le visage, désespéré. Le plus agé perplexe essaye d’en savoir plus.

« Non, mais là, concrètement, il se passe quoi ? c’est censé être un être doté d’une intelligence quelconque ? »

« Le roi n’a pas de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs et ses capacités. » explique le hollow, d’un ton las. « On est dans une merde noire, essentiellement parce que ce qui a pris le volant du corps est actuellement le pouvoir à l’état pure…. Et je ne sais pas si on va un jour retrouver le peu d’intelligence du roi, ou si on va rester avec ce truc qui ne communique que par cris. »

« … Hollow, t’es pas sérieux ? Ca va être rapidement lassant, là… »

L’albinos s’abstient de répondre, déjà en train d’envisager de se donner une contusion cérébral définitive en s’écrasant la tête contre un mur si cela continue. Et dire que en d’autre circonstance, faire chier le vieux l’aurait rempli de bonheur.

* * *

Ulquiorra ne fait pas le poids contre cette force. Il ne fait pas le poids contre la puissance d’un protecteur, d’une âme qui n’a vécue que pour les autres jusque-là. Il n’a pas le temps d’envisager de se rétracter du combat, le monstre qu’il a en face de lui n’est plus un être doué de parole, de conscience, de morale. C’est un ensemble d’instinct destructeurs et de soif de combat qui envoi l’homme chauve-souris valdinguer avec force contre le sol, et qui, sans plus de formalité le réduit à néant.

L’âme d’Ichigo ne contrôle rien, et n’est presque pas conscient de ce qu’il se passe au delà du vide et du silence dans lequel il est plongé, un silence et un calme qui se transforme au fur et à mesure. Il n’est pas conscient que son corps, et les instincts qui le manipulent viennent d’envoyer un _cero_ , détruisant 75% du corps de l’Arrancar, il n’est pas non plus conscient d’Ishida essayant de l’empêcher de tuer de sang froid.

L’obscurité dans laquelle Ichigo est plongée se constelle d’étoile, de bulle de temps, de bulle de sons et de souvenirs, d’étoiles filantes de pensées qui ne sont pas les siennes, d’un système stellaire qui regroupe le passé, le présent, le futur et les règles de l’univers. Il prend conscience de tout, et à la fois de rien. Le temps s’arrête pour lui, revient en arrière et s’accélère. Il est au centre, il est le lien entre chacune de ces bulles, et en même temps, il n’est nulle part.

Il est l’Alpha et l’Omega, il est tout, il n’est qu’un, il n’est qu’un infime atome dans une infinité d’élément, et il est l’ensemble de ces éléments.

Une des bulles, une des réalités, un élément du Présent s’anime, appelle son attention, et il se souvient. Il se souvient de qui il est, de ce qu’il est censé faire, de ce qu’il doit faire, et de ce qu’il a déjà fait.

L’espace d’une éternité, il ne sait pas comment revenir dans son corps, reprendre le contrôle de cette énergie immense, de ce flux de pouvoir qui a pris possession de son enveloppe corporelle.

Et brutalement, il prend en main se flux, luttant pour l’empêcher de recommencer à se déchainer. Tout aussi brutalement, il ouvre les yeux sur du béton blanc, les mains posé sur un sol fissuré, la respiration haletante.

La réalité est presque plate après cette expérience étrange, le rouquin est déboussolé, incapable de réconcilier ce qu’il a vu avec ce qu’il sait connaître et ce qu’il est apparemment censé savoir. Et à chaque seconde qui s’écoule, il sent cette nouvelle connaissance lui échapper des mains à nouveau. Il n’est pas prêt pour avoir ce savoir.

Ichigo reprend pied avec sa réalité, il reprend contrôle de son corps, et avec lui, la certitude qu’il aurait pu tout foutre en l’air, son amitié, sa vie, sa mission de sauvetage, mais également le cours des choses, et le monde.

* * *

Pour Inoue et Ishida, le changement dans le regard, et le comportement d’Ichigo est attribué à sa perte de contrôle plus que brutal, attribué également au fait qu’il ait planté son sabre dans l’abdomen de l’un de ses amis.

Pour Rukia, qui le voit après ce combat problématique sur de nombreux points, elle ne sait pas à quoi accrocher l’impression d’intemporalité qui s’est installé dans le regard d’Ichigo. Cette attitude d’un homme sage, plus avisé que son âge et son expérience ne laisse paraître est tout aussi étonnante.

Et puis elle le voit échouer, se prendre un demi raclé et elle se dit que tout va bien, c’est encore le Ichigo qu’elle connait, qui se prend le chignon avec son frère et Kenpachi. Le même Ichigo dont la réaction face à Mayuri est toujours fidèle à l’adolescent un peu tête à claque.

Pour les deux Capitaines de la onzième et de la sixième division, le rouquin ne semble pas avoir plus changé que cela, un peu poussiéreux, un peu égratigné, peut être un peu fatigué. Mais bon, Ichigo quoi, il s’est pris des attaques, a manqué de mourir deux ou trois fois, à faire un retour miraculeux, et a fini par poutrer ses adversaires.

Mais lorsqu’Ichigo se résigne à repartir, à quitter le Hueco Mundo pour s’occuper de la situation dans la fausse Karakura… Le jeune homme sait qu’il n’est plus le même, il sait que l’expérience qu’il a vécu lors de son combat contre Ulquiorra à apparemment détruit le barrage qu’il ne savait pas existant. Il sait avec certitude, qu’il n’est plus seulement Ichigo. Et il sait avec certitude que tout ce qui est arrivé jusque là sera résolu dès son arrivée. Tous ses souvenirs ne sont pas encore bien placés, et le contrôle qu’il possède sur ce pouvoir qui l’a envahi il y a moins de trois heures se raffine à chaque seconde.

Il sait qu’il surprend Unohana en l’informant que son pouvoir spirituel est représenté par l’état de son vêtement, et il sait également que la fraction de pouvoir qu’elle perçoit est en partie masqué par sa volonté de ne pas écraser ceux qui l’entourent. Car oui, le barrage qu’Ulquiorra a détruit était un sceau sur ses pouvoirs, sur les capacités totales qu’Ichigo peut avoir, a eu, et aura. Un ensemble de possibilité entre une infinité d’espace, et de temps rassemblé en une seule personne. Et cet ensemble de possibilité est écrasant et assourdissant, dangereux pour toute autre personne.

* * *

On ne dira pas que Ichigo ne sait pas soigner son entrée. On ne dira pas non plus, que parfois, en situation critique, où plusieurs shinigamis sont au sol, désespérés, blessé, battu, et horrifié à la réalisation que Aizen est plus fort qu’eux, l’arrivée plus silencieuse et dynamique d’un adolescent roux armé réussissant à surprendre l’ancien binoclar, c’est un peu comme la réalisation d’un miracle. Cela suffit pour redonner aux ancêtre la volonté de se battre, le besoin de faire couler le sang d’un Aizen mégalomane, pris dans des monologues de vilains. Cela permet à ces adultes et ces vétérans de reprendre du poil de la bête, et de réaliser, trop tard, qu’un adolescent ne devrait pas se battre à leur place.

Les attaques pleuvent, chacun d’entre eux laissant parler leur frustration, leur rage, leur envie de vengeance. Et en retour, le mégalomane les nargues, continue de les provoquer les uns après les autres avec leur faiblesse, et leurs fautes, les rendant aveugles aux machinations qui se poursuivent sous leurs yeux. Plusieurs tombent, blessé, au bord de la mort, rendant ceux qui poursuivent le combat encore plus violent, plus désespéré de porter un coup fatal à ce traitre. Ils se démènent, ne lâchent rien, jusqu’à ce que… Aizen soit transpercé, jusqu’à ce que la victoire leur semble à portée de main.

Ichigo, de son côté, regarde avec horreur chacun de ces capitaines et lieutenant se jeter sur ce qu’ils pensent être Aizen. Il ne peut pas agir, il ne peut que hurler, hurler aux autres d’ouvrir les yeux, pour briser l’illusion, pour ramener chacune de ces personnes à la brutale réalité.

Le roux a du mal à agir, car même s’il n’est plus aussi instable que face à Ulquiora, et même si cela fait déjà plusieurs heures depuis ce combat, intérieurement, un puzzle fini de se construire, pièce après pièce. Empêchant réellement le shinigami prendre pleinement part au combat.

Le combat prend une tournure encore plus dramatique lorsque le zampakuto du commandant prend feu… enfin, autant qu’un sabre dont l’esprit est un être de feu peu prendre feu dans ce genre de circonstances. Yamamoto Genryusai, avec une exclamation, une épée dans les viscères et les yeux grands ouverts crée un pilier de flammes et de tourments prêt à avaler le traitre et possiblement réduire en cendre le reste de l’humanité. Les effets pyrotechniques, les phrases dramatiques promettants maintes douleurs pour l’ancien lunetteux, et la volonté du capitaine de la première division à être seul face au traître pourrait porter à croire que la fin d’Aizen est proche. Et si la situation n’était pas aussi dangereuse et sérieuse, Ichigo aurait peut-être commenter quelque chose sur les effets pyrotechnique, mais ce n’est ni le moment, ni le lieu, et encore moins les bonnes circonstances.

Mais l’attitude du brun reste calme, pas un cheveu de travers, pas une indication qu’intérieurement, il est un peu en train de suer à grosses gouttes. Apparemment, toutes ces flammes de l’enfer était le signale pour l’un des plans de secours du mégalomane de se déclencher, un arrancar prenant la place d’Aizen dans son combat contre Yamamoto et l’amochant clairement, retournant les pouvoirs du zampakuto contre son maître.

Les pièces du puzzle sont enfin presque toutes en place, il n’en manque plus qu’une, plus qu’une seule et les derniers verrous de son passé, de son existence pourront sauter… mais cette pièce ne semble pas vouloir apparaître, ni se mettre en place. Alors Ichigo fait le décompte de ses alliés. Il aimerait pouvoir dire que ses alliés sont forts, et son capable de l’aider à vaincre Aizen, mais Hitsugaya et Hiyori ont perdu au moins deux membres, et la moitié des capitaines et de vizards ont été réduit à des corps ensanglantés et douloureux éparpillés sur le champ de bataille. Donc Ichigo est presque seul, contre un traître. Les chances de victoires sont par extension importantes, et si la vie du roux était un Shonen ce serait le moment où, malgré l’apparente défaite du côté des « gentils », le héros de shonen parviendrait à sauver le monde, et à foutre la mandale de sa vie au vilain. Mais le jeune Shinigami sait que le monde n’est pas un manga, et donc, il doit trouver un moyen de changer un peu la donne, sans pour autant révéler l’étendue de ses pouvoirs, pas encore. Le dernier sursaut de pouvoir de la part du Sou-taicho s’annonce comme un bon début, car l’homme, de ses dernières forces, au sol, ensanglanté, sans zanpakuto, lance l’un des sorts les plus explosifs et destructeur qu’il connaisse. Les flammes, la fumée et les décombres volants aux éclats sont la couverture parfaite pour qu’Ichigo relance un assaut.

S’armant de son zanpakuto et de son masque de hollow, Ichigo assène les premiers coups d’une série d’échanges rapides, un getsuga tensho de la taille d’un petit avion de fret s’échappe et vient percuter l’épaule d’Aizen, le blessant. Vaguement, le roux espère que cela annonce la fin, mais il se doute que cet homme est pire qu’un cafard, et a plus d’instinct de survis qu’un rat sur un bateau en perdition. Le fait est que le combat ne s’arrêtera pas ici.

C’est juste une nouvelle opportunité pour Aizen de narguer le reste du monde avec ses prouesses, ses plans de mégalomanes et ses expériences éthiquement douteuses. Et apparemment de montrer qu’il a complètement perdu pied avec le reste de l’humanité. Le jeune shinigami ne peut pas répondre aux mots du mégalomane, trop interloqué de voir le hogyoku encré au milieu du torse de ce dernier.

A l’intérieur d’Ichigo, dans cet abysse qui s’est animé depuis peu, le puzzle voit enfin la pièce finale se mettre en place, lentement, dramatiquement, comme l’entrée sur scène d’une star de cinéma. Et l’image se fait, Ichigo est entier, pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Il n’est plus éparpillé entre le passé, le présent et le futur, ni entre les mondes. Il est enfin ce qu’il a toujours été, avec les souvenirs des deux incarnations précédentes. Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, il réalise qu’il est encore né un shiba, et que cette famille a toujours eu comme destiné minime d’être le lieu de naissance de son incarnation. Il ne prend pas garde au discours d’Aizen.

« C’est donc cela, ton reiatsu…. Magnifique, tu as fait du chemin, comme je l’avais prévu. Tu as rencontré Rukia Kuchiki, et après ta bataille contre Ishida Uryu, tu a éveillé tes pouvoirs de shinigami. Après ta bataille contre Renji Abarai, tu as appris le pouvoir de ton zanpakuto. Et ton combat contre Zaraki Kenpachi t’a donné une maitrise sur ton Bankai, puis ton combat contre Byakuya Kuchiki, tu as commencé à t’Hollowifié…Lors de ton affrontement contre Grimmjow, tu as finalement maîtrisé ta forme de hollow. Et dans ton combat contre Ulquiorra, il semblerait que tu sois devenu encore plus puissant. Kurosaki Ichigo, tous tes affrontements ont été prévu. »

Pour Ichigo, cet ensemble de phrase, ce vague discours de supériorité n’est qu’un bourdonnement irritant, alors qu’il prend une inspiration, redresse la tête, écarte les épaules. Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, il réalise qu’il est encore né un shiba, et que cette famille a toujours eu comme destiné minime d’être le lieu de naissance de son incarnation. Il ne prend pas garde au discours d’Aizen.

« Suffit. » La voix calme, mais net du rouquin semble raisonner dans l’espace, et se faire entendre sur plusieurs plans d’existences.

« Comment?” le mégalomane s’étrangle dans sa salive.

« Il suffit », répond Ichigo, en s’approchant, lentement, calmement d’Aizen. Ce dernier ne bouge pas, trop estomaqué devant la défiance du jeune homme, et interpellé par l’aura qui semble se dégager de ce corps d’adolescent. « Cela n’a que trop duré. Tu n’avais pas à modifier le cours des choses de cette manière. Regarde à quel point les mondes sont instables, regarde ce que tes actions ont apportés. Tu as détruit ma seconde incarnation, et tu as manipuler l’actuelle pour satisfaire tes envies. »

Le jeune shinigami tend une main en direction du torse d’Aizen, ce dernier qui semble toujours aussi surpris du cours des choses, et qui semble un peu perdu. « Je n’ai pas… »

« Pas toi Aizen Sosuke, je m’occuperais de ton cas plus tard. Lui. » Les doigts délicats se refermes sur la paume, ne laissant que l’index, pointé directement vers le Hogyoku.

Au centre du torse d’Aizen, la pierre vibre, et semble entrer en résonnance, cherchant à s’échapper de sa prison de chair. Lentement, la pierre se détache de l’homme, comme un joyau mal serti sur une bague en toc, la seule chose qui indique que cette séparation n’est pas aussi simple qu’elle ne le semble, c’est le bruit étouffé faisant pensée à l’extraction d’une chaussure dans un marécage un peu tenace. La pierre flotte entre les deux hommes, continuant de vibrer. Le mégalomane ne peut que regarder, complètement perdu, l’objet de ses pouvoirs, l’objet de son arrogance se détacher de lui aussi rapidement, pour aller vers le jeune Shinigami. Le terme ne semble d’ailleurs plus pouvoir s’appliquer au rouquin, qui depuis qu’il a pris la parole, dans cette voix d’autorité, semble dépasser la contenance de son corps. Son aura est bien supérieure à ce qu’elle était au Hueco Mundo, et Aizen a presque l’impression d’être une fourmi face à un géant en sa présence.

Si Aizen n’avait pas autant dévié de ce qu’il est, s’il n’avait pas autant perdu pied avec son humanité, il aurait peut-être eu encore cette petite voix au fond de son esprit, qui aurait pu lui expliquer les choses. Mais ce n’est pas le cas. Malheureusement pour lui, il est devenu sourd à l’entité qui l’avait choisi en son temps, l’entité même qui se trouve face à Ichigo, semblant émettre un son contrit.

L’adolescent regarde l’objet d’un œil sévère. « Tu as quitté ton poste, tu t’es scindé en deux, tu as manipulé les destins, et une partie de toi a réussi à pousser Aizen à tuer ma première incarnation. » Il prit un air interloqué. « Comment ça tu n’as pas fait exprès ? Shiba Kaien est mort avant son temps, et c’est en grande partie parce que tu as été incapable d’attendre que je me réveille ! Et non, ta corruption par les travers de l’humanités ne compte pas comme une excuse !»

Aizen commence à faiblir devant Ichigo, et sur le côté, derrière deux immeubles effondré, un blond est en train de s’étouffer pendant qu’un brun lui tapote le dos, l’air perplexe. « On est d’accord que c’est mon fils qui parle là, non ? » est chuchoté entre deux cailloux.

Ichigo se tourne vers les deux hommes, toujours planqué derrière leurs ruines. « Urahara Kisuke, sors de là, cela te concerne également. » après un silence, il ajoute avec réticence « Shiba Ishin aussi… je suppose… »

Tandis que les deux hommes sortent prudemment de leur cachette, ou lieu d’embuscade, Ichigo se tourne à nouveau vers le joyau, et le mégalomane. D’un geste ample, il écarte le bras droit en balayant l’espace devant lui. Les ruines et la destruction qui régnaient jusque-là disparaissent, les bâtiments semblent revenir à leur état premier, sain, propre, et entier, comme si quelqu’un avait appuyé sur le bouton de rembobinage d’une cassette VHS. Cela fait, il fait le même geste sur la gauche. Peu à peu, l’ensemble de la fausse Karakura reprend un air de ville, laissant uniquement les corps des blessés et des morts comme seule preuve du combat mené.

« Quel gâchis… » est prononcé à voix basse, avant d’être interrompu par le blond au chapeau.

« Ichigo…-kun ? » L’ancien capitaine s’approche prudemment, ses yeux toujours autant couvert par son chapeau, mais son éventail n’est nulle part. Le tacticien ne sait pas quoi faire de ce nouveau développement, tout est parti en vrille par rapport à son plan d’attaque et d’intervention. Il sait qu’il a déjà prévu pour toute éventualité contre Aizen, mais apparemment, il n’a pas prévu qu’Ichigo puisse…. Tout réparer, et s’occuper du Hogyoku ?

« Uraha-

« IIIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOOO » le cri est assourdissant dans le silence qui régnait jusque-là, et l’homme qui le pousse s’élance vers le rouquin, le pied droit parfait pour percuter le visage de son fils. Enfin, aurait été parfait pour percuter son visage, si le fils en question n’avait pas réagi au quart de tour, et planté son poing dans le visage d’Ishiin, l’envoyant voler dans l’immeuble le plus proche, à 150m.

« TOI le vieux, t’as Gueule ! » reprenant contenance, Ichigo ajoute un air vexé sur le visage : « La prochaine fois le coup dans la gueule ; je ne retiendrais pas ma force et tu pourras dire adieu à tout existence corporel et spirituel. »

Le silence revenu entre les deux hommes, et le mégalomane au sol, le rouquin se tourne à nouveau vers le blond. « Ai-je vraiment besoin d’expliquer les choses ? »

Au sol, le Aizen lève la tête, et semble sortir de sa torpeur. « J’aimerais bien une explication Ichigo-kun »

Un petit silence gêné s’installe, avec un scientifique regardant le mégalomane d’un air interloqué, et un jeune shinigami qui cligne des yeux surpris.

« ah… Je n’ai pas pour habitude de m’excuser pour les erreurs des autres, mais vu que vos actes ont été influencé par celui-là » commence-t-il en désignant le joyau d’un geste de la tête. « Je suppose que vous avez droit tous deux à une explication. Je vous laisserais faire un résumé aux autres, j’ai la balance des mondes à restaurer et des âmes à recadrer. »

« Pour faire relativement simple, il ya un certain nombre d’année, j’ai décidé qu’il était temps de vivre ce que mes sujets vivaient. Lorsque je suis partie, j’ai laissé Hoseki en charge de la balance, apparemment il a trouvé le temps long et a décidé qu’il devait me ramener avant l’heure. Résultat vous avez tous les deux étés influencés par sa conscience, comme vous l’avez influencé. Ça a mal tourné, vous avez créer un Hogyoku de chaque côté, rendant à Hoseki sa matérialité, mais clairement par les deux sous de jugeote qu’il avait. » Un tintement de glace contrit résonne entre les trois hommes. « Clairement, si tu n’avais pas autant merdé, ma première incarnation en Shinigami aurait largement suffit, et on n’en serait pas là. » A nouveau un petit bruit de glace. « Non, Kaien est mort, c’est ta faute, assume. »

Le rouquin se tourne à nouveau vers les deux hommes, Urhahara a les yeux toujours masqués par l’ombre de son chapeau, et Aizen regarde l’échange entre le joyau et Ichigo avec un air lent de réalisation. «Bref, Hoseki a essayé de manipuler la réalité et le cours du temps pour que mon incarnation reviennent plus vite, comme on aurait pu s’en douter, ça ne s’est pas passé comme cela. La conscience de Hoseki a été corrompu par votre humanité, autant qu’elle vous a corrompu, et malheureusement, là ou Urahara à eu droit à un rappel brutal de conscience, ça ne fut pas le cas d’Aizen. On a donc récupéré un mégalomane en recherche de la clé du roi. Clé qui ne sera jamais trouvable, parce que ce n’est ni un objet ni une personne, mais un concept. »

« Tu es- » le brun toujours prostré ne finis pas sa phrase, trop surpris.

Ichigo lâche un fredonnement d’acquiescement, avant de continuer. « Il est temps que je reprenne ma place, et que les mondes reviennent en ordre. »

C’est à partir de là que les choses dérapent. Ishiin revient à la charge (et est promptement éviter pour finir son vol dans le décor), tandis que Urahara décide de se prosterner. Ichigo ne peut que cligner des yeux bêtement, avant de redresser le blond d’un geste un peu bourru. Urahara montrant une pointe de respect c’est un peu comme Ishiin sans sa stupidité latente, inconcevable. Il n’est pas là pour qu’on s’incline devant lui, il est là pour arranger les choses.

C’est pour cela que d’un geste, Aizen est rapidement saucissonné dans des chaînes luisantes, et que d’un autre, les shinigamis et arrancars se retrouvent rapidement rassemblés, et posés devant le rouquin qui les observe d’un œil critique.

Les heures qui suivent furent une série de questions et de réponses dont le ton devint de plus en plus sarcastique au fur et à mesure que la patience d’Ichigo disparaissait. Une dernière question de la part d’un Yamamoto Genryusai plus que dubitatif finit par faire déborder le vase.

« Je ne suis pas là pour que vous me jugiez encore une fois, et que vous me trouviez insuffisant et insignifiant. Je n’ai que faire de votre avis. Je suis là pour régler les choses. Et vu le merdier que votre organisation a réussi à faire je ne serais pas si fière d’être à la tête de tout ce foutoir si j’étais vous ! »

La discussion tourne en rond, sur qui a raison, qui est en tort, et de quel droit Ichigo se permet d’avoir un discours dérogatoire sur la politique destructrice du Sereitei mené par le Central 46. Intérieurement, le rouquin se dit qu’il ne devrait pas expliquer que les actes d’Aizen, pour la plupart teinter d’une corruption certaines, ont tout de même traiter certains soucis à la source même du problème. Le décès prématuré des hommes du Central 46 ne sera pas pleuré de la part du roi Spirituel. Hoseki, malgré sa corruption, à tenter de régler les problèmes à sa manière… douteuse, certes, mais presque arrangeante.

« Kurosaki, tu es trop jeune pour juger nos actes et notre gouvernement, nous existons depuis bien avant la conception de tes arrières grands parents. » Yamamoto laisse éclater une partie de son énergie spirituelle, prenant un air sombre, et s’appuyant sur son zanpakuto avec outrecuidance, et cette absence de doute permise par une vie entière sans compromis ni remise en question. Une arrogance de vieillesse, un dédain que seul un homme en position de pouvoir peut aborder face à quelque chose qu’il considère comme inférieur qu’un cafard sous sa chaussure.

C’en est trop. Ichigo Kurosaki, roi spirituel, seigneur des âmes, monarque des trois mondes en a assez de ce cacochyme roitelet qui se croit encore le centre du monde. Il laisse aller son reiatsu, jusque là maîtrisé d’une main de maître, presque indiscernable. Le fossile en face de lui, flanche, titube, et se raccroche avec hâte à son arme. Les hommes et femmes qui l’entoure s’écroulent sans plus de façon, shinigami, arrancars encore en vie et Vizards s’étouffent, transpirent, et ne peuvent que garder la bouche ouverte, écraser sur le sol par la pression que l’énergie d’un souverain peut exercer si elle n’est pas gardée sous contrôle.

Le froncement de sourcil permanent sur le visage du rouquin devient presque sinistre. « Cela fait des siècles que vous agissez en toute impunités, que vous ne suivez plus les préceptes qui régissent les mondes, vous avez pratiquement pousser à l’extinction une race, vous ne prenez plus en compte les changements naturels, vous trahissez les vôtres. Votre gouvernement n’est plus que corruption, et la destruction des limites entre les mondes est dû à votre arrogance et votre ignorance. Cela suffit Yamamoto Genryusai, mon absence vous a laissé vous complaire dans la négligence. Cette guerre futile n’est que le fruit de votre médiocrité. » ses paroles, prononcé d’un air sévère raisonnent dans l’air, comme si elles avaient été pressées au fer rouge dans l’atmosphère, mot après mot.

Voyant que personne n’est en état de répondre à ses accusations, Ichigo essayer de dégager son agacement et sa colère en expirant longuement. Lentement, la pression spirituelle disparait, et chacune des âmes présentes se redresse avec plus ou moins de difficulté.

Soupirant une dernière fois, Ichigo leur tourne le dos, attrape Aizen toujours ficelé, et chope Urahara par le col de sa veste. « Quittez la fausse Karakura, elle ne restera pas en place plus longtemps, et rentrez chez vous. Cette guerre est finie, et personne n’est vainqueur. Récupérer vos camarades, vos morts et le premier qui attaque un autre je lui explose le karma !» Finit-il en désignant l’un des shinigami qui a tenté de subtilement planter l’un des arrancars encore en vie. Les Vizards et arrancars se retournent brutalement pour juger avec une aura meurtrière le coupable, ne peut que lâcher un piaillement de honte.

Sans plus attendre, le seigneur des mondes s’éloigne avec ses deux paquets de taille humaine. Derrière lui règne la confusion, l’ébahissement, l’incertitude et un grand silence de mort. Jusqu’à ce qu’un Vizard au sourire plus que dérangeant se tourne vers un ex-shinigami à l’air un peu gêné.

« Tu ne m’avais pas dit que ton mioche était une réincarnation du roi spirituel. J’aurais cru que t’aurais remarqué la série de chose qui ne colle pas pour un adolescent... Ah non, c’est vrai, tu étais trop occupé avec tes filles pour t’occuper de ton fils ainé, c’est vrai. » Hirako laisse son sourire s’agrandir en voyant la grimace que fait le brun en réponse à son ton sarcastique, presque brutale. 

A côté de cet échange, deux capitaines échangent un regard, avant de se tourner vers l’un des arrancars qui commence à prendre la parole : « ça se passe souvent comme ça vos guerres ? » un second arrancars apparait derrière lui pour s’accrocher à son dos, et poursuit d’un ton presque accusateur, « On a fait tous ce chemin pour rien ? On peut même plus leur mettre une pâté ? Non parce que le vieux avec son chapeau on allait lui mettre une de ses - » Elle ne peut finir sa phrase, son partenaire lui ayant écrasé le visage d’une main ferme.

Les deux capitaines interrogés, les ainés de la troupe de shinigami, ne peuvent que hausser les épaules, et agiter une main devant eux dans une vague. Le reste des shinigamis n’osent pas l’ouvrir, de peur que Ichigo ne reviennent en un clin d’œil et de les engueule une seconde fois, cette fois-ci en plantant son pied dans leur visage.

Pour ce qui est des vizards, ils semblent trop occupés à juger Ishin Shiba-Kurosaki, et à regarder ce dernier se faire descendre verbalement par leur leader.

Ce que les différentes personnes n’ont pas remarqué c’est le départ du commandant des shinigamis à la suite du rouquin, sauf peut être Shunsui et Ukitake, qui se garderont bien de le mentionner, et Unohana, qui pour le coup a décidé qu’elle ne laisserait pas un arriéré sénile finir en poussière d’ancêtre.

* * *

Non content de repartir avec peu de dommages collatéraux, peu de mort, et un orgueil presque toujours intact, Yamamoto a suivi le jeune homme jusqu’à la vrai Karakura, pour l’interroger encore une fois. Intérieurement, Ichigo se demande s’il ne devrait pas laisser son hollow s’exprimer pleinement pour une fois, et écraser la face de l’ancêtre contre le bitume avec des mois de frustration accumulé et de rage envers un homme qui pense qu’engager un adolescent de 15 ans pour se battre dans une guerre qui n’est pas la sienne est à la fois éthique et tout à fait justifiable. Mais son vieil homme intérieur est encore une fois la voix de la raison, même s’il a passé une grande partie de son existence à mentir à son hôte… ha, les joies de l’omniscience toute puissante. (Au sein du monde intérieure, un hollow se fout de la gueule d’un homme aux lunettes de soleils qui vient d’enfoncer sa tête dans les épaules.)

Un petit raclement de gorge polie lui rappelle qu’au final ce n’est pas juste lui et Yamamoto, il y a également les deux hommes qu’il a décidé, de manière tout à fait arbitraire, de prendre sous son aile d’une certaine manière. Il laisse tomber Aizen qui s’écrase au sol avec la grâce d’un pancake raté, et laisse Urahara se remettre sur ses pieds avec un petit « désolé ».

« Quelque chose à dire Commandant ? » son ton est moqueur, son sourcil soulevé rajoutant une insulte de plus à la manière dont le titre est lancé en direction du vétéran.

Ce dernier semble s’étouffer dans son orgueil et dans sa colère, avant de prendre ostensiblement une inspiration et une expiration pour tenter de se calmer.

« Que vas-tu faire d’Aizen ? »

« Aizen ? je vais le garder, pourquoi ? »

« C’est un criminel, il est de notre devoir de shinigami d’appliquer la sentence, et d’assurer son enfermement ! »

« …. L’enfermer au Mugen donc ? Qu’il passe un temps infini dans une pièce sans lumière, ni son, jusqu’à ce que l’un d’entre vous juge qu’il est nécessaire de l’en sortir pour résoudre un autre de vos problèmes ? » Le Vieil homme ne peut que retenir sa remarque face au reproche du jeune homme. « Non, les actes d’Aizen ont été influencé par un joyau, mon joyau, il est donc sous ma responsabilité, je m’occuperais de son châtiment. »

L’homme s’étrangle en articulant les quelques mots suivants. « Qui – Qui es-tu pour oser- »

Le visage d’Ichigo s’assombrit une seconde fois, à ses côtés Urahara lâche un petit « Oh merde », avant de se reculer et vaguement choper Aizen pour le tirer en arrière également. Même si Aizen lui a pourri la vie, a créé les circonstances pour une guerre, et a déclaré cette guerre… il ne mérite pas de faire partie des collatéraux lorsqu’un vieux ne demande qu’à se prendre une mandale.

« Je suis ce que je suis, l’Alpha et l’Omega, le début et la fin, l’infini et le néant. Je suis tout et je ne suis rien, je suis un et une multitude. Je suis le passé, le présent et le futur. Je suis humain, esprit, hollow et rien de cela à la fois. Je suis celui que vous servez depuis des siècles, et que vous ne pouvez plus entendre, que vous avez laissé sombrer dans l’oubli pour les générations futur. Je suis le roi des âmes… De vos âmes. »

Dans le calme qui suit cette déclaration, qui ne devrait pas être choquante, vraiment, ce n’est pas comme si Ichigo n’avait pas montré tous les signes depuis déjà trois heures, Yamamoto Genryusai s’étouffe avec sa salive, devient bleu, puis pâlit brutalement.

« Vas-tu te venger des shinigamis ? »

Ichigo lève un sourcil, regarde à droite et à gauche comme pour trouver une raison pour cette question. « Nan mais ça ne va pas ? Je vais pas commencer à me venger parce que mes sujets sont incompétents ! Déjà, le central 46 n’est plus, et ça m’enlève une aiguille du pied, et ensuite, je vais pas recommencer les erreurs passé ! »

« Alors tu comptes disparaître à nouveau dans ta dimension ? » la voix du commandant est lourde de reproche, encore.

« …. J’ai disparu du monde pendant plusieurs siècle et regarde où ça à mener les choses. Non clairement c’est une mauvaise idée. Je reprends place sur mon trône oui, mais je ne laisserais pas ma présence disparaitre des trois mondes comme ce fut le cas. » Il tourne le dos à son interlocuteur et se concentre, rassemble son énergie, et commence à invoquer mentalement. « Et puis j’ai eu ce que je voulais. »

« La possibilité de nous humilier ? »

Le roux tourne la tête brutalement en direction de Yamamoto. « Mais c’est pas bientôt fini ces conneries ? Tout ne tourne pas autour de votre nombril de shinigami ! J’ai eu mon expérience de vie humaine, shinigami et hollow, je n’ai pas besoin d’autre chose ! »

Le silence règne un instant, et Ichigo se concentre une nouvelle fois sur ce qu’il fait. Le visage affichant la concentration, il tend son bras devant lui, et sa main semble disparaître entre le tissu des dimensions. Avec un bruit de porte de frigo qui s’ouvre, le vide devant Ichigo prend la forme d’une porte massive, qui commence lentement à s’ouvrir.

« Et que vas-tu faire d’Urahara ? »

La question vient encore une fois du commandant des shinigamis, qui clairement n’a pas vu le mémo sur la sagesse de savoir se la fermer.

Ichigo se tourne à nouveau vers lui, et le regarde longuement.

Silence.

Yamamoto a l’impression que l’heure de son jugement est arrivée, que son âme est pesée et mesurée et est trouvé insuffisante.

Puis un soupir est poussé, brisant l’instant et Ichigo se tourne vers Urahara, qui est toujours à côté d’un Aizen prostré. « Je n’avais pas l’intention d’en faire quoique ce soit. Aizen doit venir avec moi pour subir une punition adéquate. Mais Urahara n’a pas fauté. Cependant, puisqu’il a été choisi par une part d’Hoseki, il a la possibilité de m’accompagner dans la dimension du roi, et m’aider à restaurer l’ordre des choses, ainsi qu’a le garder équilibré en devenant un conseiller. Mais cela est ton choix Urahahra Kisuke. »

Le susnommé regarde Ichigo, puis Yamamoto, avant de regarder autour de lui d’un air curieux, et enfin de prendre la parole : « Serais-je libre de revenir à Karakura ? »

« Bien sûr, tu as des responsabilités envers la boutique Urahara et ses habitants et je ne peux demander que tu les abandonnes. »

Le regard d’Urahara, jusque là masqué par son chapeau, devient visible et n’affiche que de la satisfaction. «Très bien »

D’un geste ample, le blond attrape Aizen et le met sur son épaule tel un sac de patate, et s’approche du jeune homme. Marchant côte à côte, les deux hommes et leur prisonnier s’engouffre dans la porte, qui se referme lentement, définitivement.

Sortant de la pénombre d’un immeuble, une femme s’approche.

Unohana regarde l’homme assis sur un muret de Karakura, il semble porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules affaissées, et son regard vide est tourné vers le lieu où le roux et ses deux compagnons ont disparus.

« Vous avez fini d’offenser le roi spirituel ? »

Sa question est faussement innocente, elle a assisté à toute la scène, et sait pertinemment que le commandant n’a pas su faire taire son autorité mal placée face au pouvoir flagrant que possède Ichigo. Le regard fatigué du vieil homme lui donne toutes les réponses qu’elle souhaite.

* * *

Cela fait plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines que tout est rentré dans l’ordre. Cela n’a pas été simple, les Shinigamis ont protesté, les Hollows et les arrancars ont fait la gueule, et les vizards ont décidé de regarder le spectacle en mangeant du pop-corn, rajoutant une couche d’agacement sur toute la procédure. Mais les mondes sont à nouveau correctement alignés, et la vie a repris un cours normal pour beaucoup de gens.

Ce n’est pas vraiment le cas pour Ichigo, qui doit continuer de faire des allers-retours entre les dimensions de manière régulières. Il n’a pas souhaité faire une croix définitive sur sa vie personnelle d’être humain, et n’a pas non plus eu envie de quitter ses sœurs, et de les laisser seul avec un adulte aux capacités douteuses. Entre deux heures de cours, et entre ses moments d’adolescent normal, il se doit de faire un saut dans la dimension du roi, s’assurer que Hoseki reste dans sa boite dans un coin de la salle, tourné vers le mur. Il doit également régler les quelques affaires usuelles lié au contrôle des dimensions et du cycle des âmes, avec à ses côtés Urahara, qui continue de le conseiller, et qui permet encore et toujours de faire un lien avec la Sereitei.

Le roi des âmes a appris sa leçon, il ne peut pas gouverner du haut d’une tour de verre inaccessible, il se doit de garder une porte avec l’extérieur, et un contact avec ses sujets.

Il prend également le temps, parfois, de passer dans le purgatoire qu’il a créer exprès pour Aizen, afin de voir les progrès de l’homme, de discuter avec lui, et de débattre sur l’intelligence de tel ou tel personne. C’est sans surprise qu’Ichigo a découvert que, lorsque l’ancien mégalomane n’est pas en phase de tenter de conquérir le monde et qu’il n’est pas contrôlé par un joyau corrompu, il peut être civile et avoir des remarques pertinentes. Ces grands moments de débats sont aussi l’occasion pour Ichigo de discuter philosophie de vie avec le vieil homme de son âme, qui prend forme matérielle dans ces moments-là.

Il ne va pas sans dire, qu’avec le retour d’un être sur le trône, la paix peut enfin régner sur les dimensions, et les quelques conflits qui tentent de s’imposer sont rapidement mis à mal par l’entité omnisciente qu’est devenu Ichigo.


End file.
